Nothing Ever Happened
by purpleflavour
Summary: Something twists in your gut as Sasuke leans down and gives his new girlfriend a heated kiss. Five months ago, the blond he was kissing was you. "Nothing ever happened," you repeat silently to yourself. /onesided sasunaru


_I am so scared,_  
><em>scared you're too perfect for me;<em>  
><em>or am I too naive for you?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Ever Happened<strong>

"Finally decided to ditch work and join us, Sasuke?" Kiba shouts over the pounding bass of some new techno music no one listens to anyways. His steady girlfriend Hinata mouths a silent hello to the pair of newcomers, receiving a nod and a bubbly wave in return.

You stiffen in the middle of your conversation with the redhead at the bar, schooling your expression and turn to see him walk over, as nonchalant as ever, with a girl hanging off his arm. A blonde this time. She pranced over in her too-tight dress and too-fake smile, tugging Sasuke along impatiently. The man said nothing about the man-handling, and let his girlfriend drag him reluctantly over to his 'friends'.

"You guys are such a cute couple!" the blonde gushes over the suddenly shy pair of lovers. "My name's Ino! You guys must be Kiba and Hinata! Sasuke's told me all about you!" She giggles and wraps a possessive arm around her boyfriend.

"Excuse me," you mutter and slip away from your friends, heading towards the front door. Just seeing your ex with someone else makes you uncomfortable, especially an ex that you still had romantic feelings for. Especially an ex who just happens to be your best childhood friend. Five months apart has done nothing to numb the ache.

You take a deep breath of the fresh, outside air, and let out a rattling breath. You sit down _(-_need_ to sit down)_ on the curbside, unmindful of the dirt that would stain his pants. With shaking hands, you reach into your jacket pocket and took out a cigarette and lighter, cursing several times before finally managing to light the smoke-stick. You bring it to you mouth, relishing in the familiar taste of nicotine and smoke, feeling it settle your frayed nerves. You smile slightly. _'Nicotine got me through the first five months, it'll get me through one more night.'_

"When did you start smoking?" The sudden words from behind made you jump. You recognize his voice and relax, knowing that there's no danger. Yet. You decide to answer his question.

"Since five months ago," you say. _'Since you broke my heart.'_

He doesn't get it.

"Are you alright?" He asks in his bored tone tinged with the slightest hint of concern, and you hate the fact that even after all this time his voice still sends a tingling warmth down your spine that pools in the bottom of your stomach. You suddenly feel lightheaded and slightly nauseous. Must be the smoke.  
>He just stands beside you, not saying a word. It should be awkward. It isn't.<br>Finally, he puts a hand on your shoulder and says in a calm voice, "We were too young, and everything was going too fast. No regrets, Naruto. You promised me."

You swallow hard _(not dobe- Naruto)_ and give him your best smile. "Of course not, teme! It was just a phase, nothing ever happened between us." You stood and spin him around and push him by the shoulders back through the doors. "Now go! Your girlfriend's looking for you!"

He shoots you a wary look over his shoulder, but reenters the bar, disappearing from your sight temporarily as the door swung shut. The temptation is too great, making you give in as soon as the thought hit you and walk to the front of the building, peering through the window as he mingles through the crowd and returns to her side, declining the glass of whiskey in her delicate hands. He still refuses to drink any liqueur he had not ordered for himself. _'The stubborn te-'_

You cut your train of thought. No use remembering these little details anymore. _'Take the word 'teme' out of your vocabulary, and forget that the 'dobe' existed. You don't exist to him anymore,'_ you remind yourself firmly.

Something twists in your gut as Sasuke leans down and gives his new girlfriend a heated kiss. Five months ago, the blond he was kissing was you. You turn around and tuck your hands into your pockets, just realizing how chilly the air had become in the short time you had come outside. Casting one last glance back, you walk away.

"Nothing ever happened," you repeat silently to yourself.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, let's just pretend,<em>  
><em>nothing ever happened.<em>  
>~Nothing Ever Happened, Eason Chan<p>

**Naruto** and **Nothing Ever Happened** belongs to their respective owners. I don't own.


End file.
